Matt Letscher
|birthplace = Grosse Pointe, MI |family = Brian Letscher Jennifer Letscher Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Matthew "Matt" Letscher is an American actor and playwright. Biography Letscher was born and raised in Grosse Pointe, Michigan. He has one older brother, actor Brian Letscher. He attended the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, Michigan, where he was a member of the Sigma Nu fraternity and majored in drama. Letscher received his first professional acting job with a role in Jeff Daniels's The Tropic Pickle during the second season of Jeff Daniels' Purple Rose Theatre Company. Letscher impressed Daniels enough that he arranged a meeting for Letscher with Ron Maxwell, who directed the 1993 film Gettysburg. After appearing in a small role, Letscher took advice from Daniels and moved to Los Angeles, California, quickly finding work in guest roles on TV. In 1995, Letscher was cast in the sitcom Almost Perfect before appearing as series regular in Living in Captivity on 1998. That same year, he appeared in the film The Mask of Zorro, the miniseries King of Texas, the made-for-TV movie The Beach Boys: An American Family, and Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Women of Camelot, as well as other made-for-TV movies including When Billie Beat Bobbie and Stolen Innocence. He also reunited with Daniels in Gods and Generals, a prequel to Gettysburg, and Daniels's directorial effort Super Sucker. Letscher also returned to The Purple Rose Theater in the world premiere of the play Rain Dance. In 2002, Letscher appeared in the comedy pilot Good Morning, Miami. Despite the series receiving negative reviews, Letscher and Constance Zimmer were cited as being standouts in the series. The show was canceled midway though its second season due to low ratings. His performance in Good Morning, Miami, however, led to him being cast as a lead in the film Straight-Jacket, about a homosexual Hollywood actor. This also led to him being cast in the leading role of Capt. Jack Absolute in the Lincoln Center theater production of The Rivals. He was critically acclaimed for his spirited performance, and even his costar Robert Easton referred to Letscher as "a perfect classical actor". Letscher later joined the cast of Joey, and also landed recurring roles on The New Adventures of Old Christine, as well as numerous guest-starring roles. After appearing in Towelhead, Letscher was cast in Eli Stone; despite low ratings, the drama-comedy series acquired loyal fans and critical acclaim, earning it a second season, which included a larger role for Letscher. His work on Eli Stone led to his story arc on Brothers & Sisters. In 2012, Letscher starred in the series Bent and Scandal and was also cast in the series The Carrie Diaries. On Criminal Minds Letscher portrayed murderous stalker and abductor Vincent Shyer, who appeared in the Season One episode "Broken Mirror". Filmography *Will & Grace (2018) - Unknown Character *Legends of Tomorrow - 12 episodes (2016-2017) - Eobard "Reverse-Flash" Thawne *The Flash - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Eobard "Reverse-Flash" Thawne *13 Hours (2016) - Ambassador Chris Stevens *One & Done - 7 episodes (2014-2016) - Matthew *The Perfect Stanleys (2015) - Matt *Day Out of Days (2015) - Jason *Castle - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Agent Henry Jenkins *The Exes - 2 episodes (2015) - Charles Hayward *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Major Bernard Mills *Boardwalk Empire - 4 episodes (2014) - Joseph P. Kennedy *Teacher of the Year (2014) - Mitch Carter *Grace of a Stranger (2014) - Bert *The Carrie Diaries - 26 episodes (2013-2014) - Tom Bradshaw *Her (2013) - Charles *Ending Up (2013) - Paul *Devil's Knot (2013) - Paul Ford *Scandal - 8 episodes (2012-2013) - Billy Chambers *War of the Worlds: Goliath (2012) - Captain Manfred von Richtofen (voice) *Bent - 5 episodes (2012) - Ben *Pound Puppies (2011) - Hunky Man/Ticket Seller/Ref (voice) *The Good Wife (2011) - Adam Boras *Spring/Fall (2011) - Unknown Character *Awkward Situations for Men (2010) - Unknown Character *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) - Mr. Brady (uncredited) *BioShock 2: Minerva's Den (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - A.J. Fowler *Amish Grace (2010) - Gideon Graber *Brothers & Sisters - 5 episodes (2009-2010) - Alec Tyler *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices - Minerva's Den (voice) *Medium (2009) - Doctor Erik Westphal *Entourage - 3 episodes (2009) - Dan Coakley *Eli Stone - 26 episodes (2008-2009) - Nathan Stone *The Hustler (2009) - Dad *Towelhead (2007) - Gil Hines *The New Adventures of Old Christine - 5 episodes (2006-2007) - Burton Schaefer *CSI: Miami (2007) - Doctor Mike Lasker *Boston Legal (2007) - Assistant District Attorney Adam Mersel *52 Fights (2006) - Matt *Justice (2006) - Will Bechtel *Saved (2006) - Robbie Cole *The West Wing (2006) - U.S. Attorney Peter Blake (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Heart of the Beholder (2005) - Mike Howard *Joey - 5 episodes (2004-2005) - Eric Garrett *Criminal Minds - "Broken Mirror" (2005) TV episode - Vincent Shyer *Fertile Ground (2005) - Doctor Mark Bloom *Good Morning, Miami - 33 episodes (2002-2004) - Gavin Stone *Straight-Jacket (2004) - Guy Stone *Identity (2003) - Assistant District Attorney *Gods and Generals (2003) - Colonel Adelbert Ames *Providence - 3 episodes (2002) - Kevin Norris *King of Texas (2002) - Emmett Westover *Super Sucker (2002) - Howard Butterworth *Count Me In (2001) - David *When Billie Beat Bobby (2001) - Larry King *Jackie, Ethel, Joan: The Women of Camelot (2001) - Ted Kennedy *Madison (2001) - Owen *This Could Work (2001) - Unknown Character *I'll Wave Back (2000) - John Clairborne *The Beach Boys: An American Family - 2 episodes (2000) - Mike Love *Love American Style (1999) - Ned *NYPD Blue (1999) - John Leary *Living in Captivity - 8 episodes (1998) - Will Marek *The Mask of Zorro (1998) - Captain Harrison Love *Almost Perfect - 34 episodes (1995-1997) - Rob Paley (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Lovelife (1997) - Danny (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Townies (1996) - Bill *Power 98 (1996) - Eddie (voice, credited as Mathew Letscher) *The Golem (1995) - David *Stolen Innocence (1995) - Eddie (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Prehysteria! 3 (1995) - Needlemeyer *Silk Stalkings - 2 episodes (1994-1995) - Jeff Chadwick/Harley Eastlake *The Watcher (1995) - Unknown Character *Vanishing Son (1995) - Unknown Character (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Not This Part of the World (1994) - Unknown Character *Ellen (1994) - Steven Morgan *The Larry Sanders Show (1994) - Daniel Pryor (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Long Shadows (1994) - Nathan *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1994) - Tom Jennings (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Gettysburg (1993) - Young 2nd Maine Man (credited as Matthew Letscher) *Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993) - Rick (credited as Matthew Letscher) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People